


Ask Da Ocs

by LittleRoses



Series: A series of fics with my own character, Hannah Saunters [13]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!, Ask questions, F/M, IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FOR MY OCS GO HERE, Just ask, ask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: If you have ANY questions about my Ocs, this is like an asks story.





	1. So

Alright, SO. This is an ask story. Where you can ask any questions for the Oc's and and they will "answer you" XD Like any ask blog, except I'm not going to draw any pictures for the answers because I'm lazy! *Finger guns* Maybe in the future. So.... any questions? It can be literally ANYTHING.


	2. Lillian and Hannah

**(ALSO I FORGOT TO MENTION, THESE ARE THE HISTORICAL VERSIONS, FOR AQUAMARINE WE'LL JUST HAVE HER SEPERATE.)**

 

*Both are plopped into a well decorated room with a couch and fire place*

Hannah: Huh, where are we?

Me: You are in the answering room!

Lillian: *Raising eyebrow* Who are you?

Me: *Creepy voice* I am the one who created you. I control all universes you live in. I CHOOSE WHO LIVES AND WHO DIES. I COULD SNAP MY FINGERS AND DESTROY YOU RIGHT NOW! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Hannah & Lillian: ...

Me: Just kidding! Anyway, you are here to answer questions from people, okay? I'll send you right back home afterwards!

Hannah, suspicious: Hmmm, okay. What are the questions?

Me: *Hands them both cards*

Hannah: What is the weirdest thing a stranger has ever said to you? What mistake in your life do you wish you could make undone? Weirdest thing that ever happened with/ because of an animal? Um, well for the first one it's probably when that guy hit on me and said something along the lines of "You are the rain to my bow". Or when Robyn said that he kissed a plant when he was younger...

Anyway, for the second probably, erm... that's kind of personal, but probably the fact that I never got myself out of my father's hands. I could have handled him, but at the same time, I wasn't strong enough...

And lastly, there was this one time where Robyn accidentally poured pink powder on my dog Moose. We couldn't wash it all out for a week.

Lillian: Relationship goals? Is this some sort of... foreign term? Well, I'm assuming it means what I'd want in a relationship. One big factor would be if they can handle my... ahem, violent and traitorous tendencies. I of course wouldn't act that way towards them, but, my job does require a... weak consciousness and a stronger will. Haha, of course I want him to be loyal, kind and forgiving. Oh, and I _of course_ want him to know a thing or two about... extracting information *Maniacal laughter*

Me: *Shivers* Okay... well, thanks for coming Hannah and Lillian, I'll see you two for the next questions about you *Presses universal traveling button and shivers again* man I made Lillian nuts.

Well there you have it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Anymore questions?


End file.
